


Never Part Of the Plan

by Bookworm_789



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Can't promise its not ooc, Family, I seriously applaud all who came before me, Other, Tagging is a lot harder than it looks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_789/pseuds/Bookworm_789
Summary: He had never planned for any of this to happen.Originally posted on tumblr. but I made a few changes, hopefully for the better.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never Part Of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom was breaking my heart with all this talk of "what if Nureyev had planned to betray the team BEFORE he knew Juno would be there?" So I wrote a little one shot... a month and a half ago. But it's here now and I hope I am at least slightly original lol. Also I should probably mention I got a little inspiration from S7 E7 of Psych. And the usual I don't own anything, all characters belong to The Penumbra Podcast. These notes are far too long lol, enjoy!!

This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to get attached. He is Peter Nureyev. The thief without a name, without a home. He wasn't supposed to admire Captain Buddy Aurinko or enjoy talking about knives with Vespa. He wasn't supposed to respect Jet, the thief who is turning his life around for the better. He wasn't supposed to befriend Rita either. Most of all, the lady in front of him wasn't supposed to be here. This was supposed to be like all his other jobs, well, most of his other jobs. Steal what he needed then get the hell out. But once again Juno Steal is here.

"You were never part of the plan." Peter says, heartbreak in his voice. He knows that if he leaves now Juno might never forgive him. It's for the greater good he tells himself. Maybe someday he will believe it. 

"What exactly was your plan Peter?" Juno asks. He sounds angry but there's only sadness in his eye. 

"We trusted you" Juno says softly when Peter doesn't reply. "I trusted you."

What could he say? What could he possibly say to convince Juno that this is for the best when he hardly believes it himself.

"I'm good at what I do Juno," he decides. "And what I'm doing is good. This - this is bigger than the cure."

Silence fills the air. It feels as if time had stopped. "Go." Juno says. Peter looks at him. With the moonlight shining above them Peter falls in love all over again.And in that moment he knows that this won't be the last time they see each other. It can't be.

"Farewell detective," he says.

With that he leaves. He leaves Buddy and Vespa. He leaves Jet and he leaves Rita. He leaves Juno. He leaves behind the closest thing he has had to a family since Mag.

Family was never part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to change anything (rating, tags, etc.) don't hesitate to let me know : )


End file.
